Mynisera's Letters
Reputation gain |faction = |type = Main Quest |id = S0000013 }} Mynisera's Letters is part of the main quest in . Background The quest requires the Hero to enter Castle Necromoghan, where Aubk'i suspects that Mynisera may be planning something, as she often disappears from Daggerfall Castle with wrapped packages of paper, which suggest that she may be training an army. She then details an Orc massacre, in which the adults were slaughtered and the children were released and hunted for sport. When the letters are read, they reveal that King Lysandus was cheating on Mynisera, and so she and an unnamed accomplice sent their army against him at the Battle of Cryngaine Field. Objectives *Enter Castle Necromoghan *Locate and take the notes *Return to Aubk'i Walkthrough The note may be in one of six locations. Location 1 Travel south of the dungeon entrance, and follow the coiled passageway upwards and exit through a door to the east. Turn right and enter a large, square, room with two doors on each side. The door diagonally across from the entrance on the far wall may hold the note. Location 2 Exit the large room and travel back down the corridor and pass the first door. Soon you will find a set of two doors. Go through the one to the north for the second possible location. Location 3 Head east from the dungeon's entrance and levitate over or climb out of the pit in the path. When you reach a pile of bones, climb the wall into a secret chamber above the hallway. Location 4 At the back of this chamber is another hole in the ceiling. Climb or levitate through it and into a torture chamber. Enter the closet to the west and find the fourth possible location. Location 5 Open the torture chamber's south door and climb out of or levitate over another pit. Head east to the end of the corridor and look in this room's closet for the fifth possible location. Location 6 Easily the most difficult, return to the pile of bones near the third location to begin. Head east through the door and turn left at the tree trunks. turn right to see another pit. Do not fall down the pit. Just in front of it, marked by some hanging roots, will be an opening in the ceiling. Climb or levitate up the wall and head through the door to the east. Turn south and then east again until you reach a pit with a skull on the wall. Be careful not to fall into the pit, and activate the skull with a click of the mouse. After this, return to the torture chamber from location 5. Go back through the corridor and when you reach a three-way intersection, travel north. Go through the door at the end of this corridor and travel west, and follow the corresponding corridor south until you reach a large room with a ramp. Go down the ramp and head through the door at the end of it. Here there will be a pit which a trap door would cover if the skull had not been activated. Drop down the pit and enter the room to find the sixth possible location on some shelves. Journal pl:Zadanie:Mynisera's Letters ru:Письма Минисеры Category:Daggerfall: Main Quest